A Study In Pink
by Sgt Shoultz
Summary: Pyrrha helps with Ruby's personal troubles of her and Weiss relationship, and both discuss why Weiss is acting so peculiar. Day 3 of RWBY Relationship Week.


**AN**: This was suppose to be released on Wednesday but I got sick and I couldn't get to writing on this pairing Q_Q Something I had thought up before dinner wrote it up in half an hour or so. Enjoy! Hopefully the grammar isn't so bad...

* * *

Pyrrha walked at Ruby's pace, her partner still silent after she asked the red-headed warrior to have a talk with her. Pyrrha still didn't know what was going on or why Ruby was a bit anxious. She did want to break the silence but thought better for her small friend.

Scratch that. The silence was becoming too loud to bear.

"Are you okay, Ruby," Pyrrha asked with concern.

Ruby jolted out of her thoughts thanks to the break of silence from Pyrrha. She fidgeted her fingers, figuring out what to say, or how to start the conversation, to be exact.

"Uh... Well, how are you with Jaune?"

Pyrrha rose a brow in confusion.

"Fine. Jaune and I are getting along quite well."

"Good, good, good. Good... That's good..."

Pyrrha was beginning to worry. She gently grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and directed her under the trees on the lawn beyond the stone path. There were very few students passing by, and the chances of something slipping out were slim.

Both girls sat down under the shade of the giant tree above them. Ruby huddled herself around her legs, rocking back and forth as if she were in front of a campfire when the frozen bitter winter had arrived at Vale.

Pyrrha stayed quiet, letting the young girl have her own space for the time being, to let her start whenever she felt comfortable. Thankfully, it wasn't long.

"It's Weiss," Ruby said plainly.

Pyrrha sighed quietly. For some reason, she thought Ruby was asking whether Jaune was available as the two had got quite close since the first year. She thought she would need Nora to do some "leg-breaking," but fortunately, Ruby had not set her eyes on Pyrrha's leader.

"What about Weiss? Is her lecturing getting more harsh? You should know by now not to get her angry by doing simple mistakes."

Ruby shook her head.

"No, it's... different. It's like she wants to argue with me."

Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Can you elaborate, Ruby? Weiss always yells at you."

"She always lectures at me, ranting on about stupid things like not setting Crescent Rose in a proper standing position when it's always suppose to be laid flat on a surface or the way I've been getting to class seconds late after the first bell."

"That does sound like Weiss."

"But now she's nit-picking me at every little thing I do: having one corner of the bed uncovered, my bag fifteen centimeters too close to hers, even drawing small circles just for fun on my notes!"

Pyrrha nodded understandably. Instantly, she stood on her feet, and out of nowhere, pulled out a pipe and put in her mouth as she caressed her chin.

"This looks like a job for Pyrrha Nikos of building two-hundred, room two-twenty-one-B, investigating the likelihood of a white rose blooming in the spring."

Ruby was confused and dumbfounded.

"Huh? Where did you even get that pipe anyways? And I don't get what you mean by 'white rose'."

Pyrrha grabbed the pipe and waved it about.

"Oh, Jaune had it in his bag when he first got here. Apparently, his dad dropped it when Jaune was packing. Don't know how, but at least it makes me look smart and detective-y."

"But you are already smart."

"And that's why I'm helping you."

Pyrrha dropped down on the ground once more, biting down on the pipe and huffing and puffing as if she were smoking.

"So. Tell me what else is going on with you and Weiss. Try not to ramble, Ruby."

Ruby looked in the distance, gathering her thought.

"I guess... Short version would be the stuff I told you before, and she would stutter sometimes when we argue. Occasionally I would come out on top. Most of the time. Which is very unusual, if you ask me. And she would steal glances at me. I don't mind, but when I do look at her, she gets flustered and pissed at me. Total hypocrite."

"She's a tsundere."

"A tsun-what now?

Pyrrha stared Ruby at the eyes.

"Ask her out."

Ruby sat silently. For a whole minute.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I ASK HER OUT?!"

Pyrrha smiled. She waved her pipe in front of Ruby's petrified face.

"The clues are there, Ruby. It doesn't take a detective to solve that type of a mystery case."

"B-b-but, Weiss hates me."

"Does she also yell at Blake and Yang at similar things that you would do to make her angry?"

"No... She rarely does. Weiss always say they're more mature and would learn from their mistakes. Imagine that, Yang being mature." Ruby laughed at the last part.

Pyrrha laughed along.

"But I'm serious Ruby. Ask Weiss out on a date. It doesn't have to be very elaborate. A simple get-together at the park would suffice."

"Should I? I mean, was it that obvious?"

"So obvious that even the headmaster would shake his head in shame that both of you were oblivious to one another's feelings for more than a year."

Ruby lowered her head and covered it under her hood, hiding in shame and disappointment and in embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm so dumb. I'm so stupid."

Pyrrha chuckled and stepped beside Ruby to comfort her.

"No Ruby, you're not stupid. In fact, both of you are stupid, although Weiss would beg differently due to her pride."

Ruby shot a deathly innocent look at Pyrrha, her eyes reddening and watering up.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better," she asked with a strained voice.

"For one, you came to me to talk about what's going on between you and Weiss. Not only that makes you smart to talk about it, you were willing to seek help for what's causing you trouble. If Weiss were in the same position, she would bottle it up inside her instead of seeking others for help."

Ruby huddled closer Pyrrha and hugged the red-head ass best as she could.

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

"Anytime Ruby. I do mean it Ruby—if you don't ask Weiss out on a date, Nora will break your legs so badly you would have to use a cane to walk around."

"Egh. I don't want that."

"Exactly. Come, Weiss might be in your dorm room now. She has no other classes for the afternoon."

Pyrrha helped the young girl up to her feet, and trekked the long way back to their dorm building. Arriving at the front of their respective rooms, both said their goodbyes and set foot inside their room.

Once Pyrrha was inside, she could already hear Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes winced, hoping that Ruby would not easily falter under Weiss' intimidating presence.

"What's going on, Pyrrha," Jaune asked.

"Oh nothing, just some girl stuff happening now."

Jaune nodded slowly but understandably. Pyrrha knew Jaune wouldn't prod any farther; he was too noble of a man to talk and discuss the troubles of girl drama.

"REALLY RUBY, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU SAY THAT!"

Pyrrha shook her head and laughed.

"She told Weiss. Good job, Ruby," she muttered. "Maybe you'll bring some sense into that girl."

* * *

I kinda half-assed this tbh but I wanted to get it out. Still working on the other two, Cinder/Yang (gonna be steamy I promise) and Penny/Ruby. Well, back to writing...

Oh, and Sherlock tid-bits ftw!


End file.
